


Piece By Piece

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Letter, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle's never trusted men after her dad left, but now after meeting Simon things have changed. Inspired by Kelly Clarckson's song Piece by Piece.





	

Dear Dad,

I was six when you left us for your mistress. I remember sitting in bed late at night crying for you, but you never came. I remember being sad every Father's Day. I came up with lame excuses for why I couldn't go to Father Daughter dances because I didn't want to tell anyone the truth.

I remember when I was sixteen I went to visit you and it didn't go well. You had a new wife and new kids. A new family. I left after only being there for two days. 

I went to college two years later when I was eighteen. That's where I met him. That's where I met Simon. He was cute and goofy. He was in my literature class and we started talking while working on a project. Neither of us had grown up with a father. His dad died though; you left. 

Five years later we had both graduated from college and had gotten married. Alec walked me down the aisle. It was beautiful and the best day of my life. You RSVP'd, but you were yet again a no show. 

A few years later and I found out I was pregnant. I'll never forget Simon's face. He was so excited, his face lit up. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. He was there for me through the whole pregnancy and he was a huge help.

I gave birth to her three short days ago. Hope Rose Lewis. My baby girl. I fell in love with her the second I found out I was pregnant, but holding and seeing her was surreal. I'm a mom. That's crazy, right? Mom was my midwife. Our relationship was strained for a little while, but now it's super strong. Simon and I both cried tears of joy the first time we saw her. I knew in that moment Simon would never leave us. We’d only lose him if he was unfairly taken away like his father was. Did you cry the first time you saw me? 

I guess that's why I wrote you. I have fallen absolutely in love with Hope and I don't want there to be a day where I don't see her or know how she is. I thought maybe, just maybe, you were wondering how I'm doing and what I'm doing. 

I didn't get a good dad. You were a deadbeat. I'm happy to say that Hope will never have that. She'll never have to cry for Simon or I because we’ll always be there. 

Your daughter,  
Isabelle Lewis


End file.
